A Touch of Fear
by Kozmotis Nightmare
Summary: Jack thinks he's swept into a strange dream. A dream about Pitch. As the 'dream' escalates, Jack finds himself caught up in a feeling he's never experienced.
1. Part One

He could feel the heat pressed to his lips before he awoke. He'd forgotten what warmth felt like, because all he knew was ice and snow. The sensation spread through his lips, over his tongue. Jack let out a tiny moan as he sought more of that heat, fingers grasping for it.

The heat touched him lower, just above his waist. His body arched into the smooth warmth that was now sliding up under his hoodie and gliding over his hairless chest.

Jack's eyes opened, fluttering in confusion. Not a single beam of light could be found. He saw only darkness; pitch black darkness.

"Awake now?" a familiar voice growled, softly in his ear.

Jack moaned as the voice seemed to breathe fire over his skin, making him writhe from the sensation.

"Pitch?" Jack called out in confusion.

No, this was a dream. Pitch was banished, or hiding, lost somewhere after the Guardians had defeated him… he couldn't be here.

Jack felt a wetness suckling at his earlobe, startling him when he felt sharp teeth nipping at his ear before trailing lower. He shivered when he felt those pointed fangs scraping across his neck.

"Yes…" Pitch whispered through the darkness, lips moving against Jack's pale skin.

Jack's body arched when he felt the Boogeyman licking his throat, a soft and velvety tongue tracing over his Adams apple. He was reminded of the heat on his chest as it slid down his side to rest at the small of his back.

"_No_…" Jack whispered.

His hands moved to the body pinning him down, over sharp shoulders and along a slender neck. His fingers buried themselves into dark silky locks, fingernails scraping over the Boogeyman's scalp. He moved one hand blindly to the unseen male's jawline.

"Are you afraid?"

Pitch leaned back, just enough so that his face wasn't nestled against Jack's neck. The hand on his jaw moved over his mouth. Pitch unthinkingly kissed the hand, leaning into the touch.

"This is a dream," Jack answered.

Pitch chuckled. His tongue darted out across Jack's hand, licking his palm in a slow and sensual fashion. Jack recoiled, fearing the heat that seemed to burn him wherever Pitch touched. It was slowly driving him mad with an intense desire he couldn't name.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispered.

Pitch silenced him with a kiss, and Jack was nearly overwhelmed with that strange sensation that seemed to pool in his abdomen. He shivered as a slippery appendage forced itself between his lips, and again he moaned as the heat spread throughout his lips and across his tongue.

Jack could feel Pitch smiling against his mouth, seeming amused by Jack's reactions. His tongue tickled the roof of the frost boy's mouth, and he withdrew when Jack shivered violently.

"Never been kissed before?" Pitch hissed with delight, pressing his body down into Jack's. "So pure and innocent…"

The hand on his back twitched, making Jack jump when he felt pointed claws tickling his skin. Pitch rose, and drew Jack up with him. The young Guardian made a sound of surprise as he was lifted higher, feeling air whisk past his cheeks. It was so dark he couldn't see where they were, or where they were going.

Pitch held him close the entire time as they seemed to glide along twists and turns, never once pausing in his haste. Jack was clinging to the fearsome being as though he were in a daze. It took him a moment to realize they were going downwards, going deeper and deeper. He wanted to ask where, but he kept silent.

Finally, they halted all movement. Pitch gently lowered Jack down onto something soft and silky smooth. Jack's fingers splayed across the fabric beneath him, trying to decipher its identity through touch. It didn't take him long to figure out the cloth was silk sheets, and he was laying on a bed.

"Where am I?" he asked, reaching his hands out again.

He wasn't sure why he felt so calm and trusting about all this. Perhaps it was because he was still certain this was a dream. Perhaps the heat he felt earlier was clouding his mind? He didn't know.

Pitch grabbed Jack's outstretched hands, sliding to the bend of his wrists and pulling the frost boy up onto his knees. Again, Pitch kissed the palm of his hand. The action seemed so tender, so loving, so out of place.

"You're with me," Pitch answered quietly. "In my dwelling."

Jack sighed when Pitch placed the boy's hands on his face, allowing Jack to feel his facial features through touch. Cold digits wandered over smooth cheeks, slightly parted lips, up into his hairline. Jack enjoyed the way Pitch's hair felt, soft and clean beneath his fingertips.

He lightly pulled at the dark strands, tugging Pitch down on top of him. The older male growled softly at his actions, but he did as Jack wanted. The bed creaked in protest to the added weight as Pitch sank to his knees in front of Jack, still towering over him even now.

Jack felt those clawed hands sliding over his skin again, up under his hoodie and cradling his back as Pitch pulled him into a kiss. Jack was helpless in his grasp. His hands clenched into fists as his mouth was plundered, succumbing to the burning kiss that was stealing away his icy breath.

Pitch's mouth seemed hungry and desperate as he groaned into Jack's mouth, his tongue prodding Jack's in hopes to ignite the young Guardian's own desire. When Jack gripped at his cloak and whimpered into the fiery kiss, Pitch finally allowed the younger male to breathe.

"You make me feel hot," Jack stated simply, their lips still touching.

He heard Pitch laugh, a thunderous and playful rumble that made Jack's cheeks feel warm.

"I'm sure I'll make you feel more than just temperatures, Jack," Pitch whispered menacingly, and for a moment Jack felt a spark of fear.

One of Pitch's hands slid down until he was groping Jack's rear and forcing their bodies together. Jack gasped from it, liking the way it felt and maneuvering his body to gain more of the sensual touch. Pitch held his body close as he pulled Jack up onto his lap with the boy straddling him.

Jack felt those hands touching him again, claws lightly dragging over his sides and making his breathing hitch in his throat. They trailed up over his back and shoulder blades, back down to the hem of his hoodie. He felt it being tugged up his torso, until Pitch was forcing the blue jacket up over his head and off to the side.

Pitch's hands were on him again in an instant, given free reign now that he was partially naked. Jack's first instinct was to curl up and shield himself, but Pitch would allow no such thing. The Boogeyman pressed his face into Jack's collarbone, inhaling his scent as his hands roamed over the boy's smooth and chilled skin.

"Such a perfect thing…" Pitch whispered lovingly.

The stinging warmth returned in Jack's cheeks. As Pitch continued to feel his upper body, he felt that burning heat building in his loins. He unconsciously rolled his hips up against Pitch's body, causing a startling realization.

He was terribly hard down there. The mere idea of it was frightening; was it normal? It couldn't be. The heat was making him this way. But he couldn't ignore it now. He shifted against the other male, more noticeably this time as he ground his hips up against Pitch's stomach.

Pitch chuckled at his actions. His hands grabbed Jack's hips and he forced the boy down harder. Jack nearly screamed from the heat the friction caused. He clung to Pitch helplessly as the action was repeated again and again, bucking voluntarily.

"You're so precious, Jack," Pitch cooed, halting his movements.

Jack was panting, still wanting to hump against the Boogeyman. He needed something to happen. Whatever this was, it felt absolutely thrilling.

"_More_…" he begged.

Pitch smirked. Jack gazed up at him, unseeing in this darkness, but he knew Pitch could see him. Pitch leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, sucking the cold frost into his mouth and causing warmth to spread into Jack's. When he pulled away, Jack felt fingers tracing his lips.

"Anything for you…" Pitch answered sweetly.


	2. Part Two

Jack was panting, still wanting to hump against the Boogeyman. He needed something to happen. Whatever this was, it felt absolutely thrilling.

"More…" he begged.

Pitch smirked. Jack gazed up at him, unseeing in this darkness, but he knew Pitch could see him. Pitch leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss, sucking the cold frost into his mouth and causing warmth to spread into Jack's. When he pulled away, Jack felt fingers tracing his lips.

"Anything for you…" Pitch answered sweetly.

Carefully, Jack was pushed back onto his side and then onto his stomach. The sheets were so smooth under his skin, soft and inviting. He breathed softly when he felt Pitch shifting behind him. Warm fingertips hooked into his pants and began dragging them down.

Jack couldn't believe how calm and willing he was. He trusted Pitch without hesitation, he wanted whatever the King of Nightmares would give to him. Pleasure, pain, fear; it was all the same to him as long as it came from Pitch.

He was completely bare once his pants were pulled off. Jack resisted the urge to curl up once again, but the impulse melted away when he felt Pitch's warm hands tickling his thighs.

"You're beautiful, Jack…" Pitch whispered to him, making Jack feel heat in his face once again.

Pitch seemed to be entranced with his body as he fell into silence. His hands touched him everywhere at once, making his body temperature soar into what might be normal for an average human. The touches were soothing, but possessive. They made Jack gasp with the sensations they brought.

His hips were raised into the air and his legs slightly spread by the King of Nightmares. He eagerly awaited what Pitch had in store for him, heart thumping against his chest and his breathing quickened by excitement.

Pitch's hands touched his rear, and Jack flinched a little when he felt the older male's hot breath ghosting over one of his more intimate places.

"What are you doing?" he asked timidly.

"Giving you more…" came Pitch's pacifying answer.

As soon as he finished speaking, Pitch ran his tongue over Jack's entrance, eliciting a surprised cry to sound from the frost boy's mouth. Instead of twisting away from the sinfully hot touch, Jack arched back into it, readily accepting what was being given to him.

His hands gripped the sheets in a painfully tight grip as Pitch's tongue lapped at his opening, threatening to push inside and make him really scream.

This was so dirty! He couldn't believe what Pitch was doing to him. Another high pitched moan escaped him when he felt the slick muscle dip inside the tight passage, not knowing whether to beg for more or bite his lip from the shame it brought him.

"Ahhh! Pitch!" Jack whimpered, his face burning hot from embarrassment.

He wasn't sure how far Pitch's tongue could reach, but it felt wonderful nonetheless. He'd never experienced such an odd type of pleasure. The longer Pitch was at it, the more Jack felt himself tremble with need.

When Pitch was satisfied, he slowly dragged his tongue out and over Jack's tailbone, making a wet line of saliva all the way up to Jack's shoulder blades. Pitch's arms encircled him, gently pinning Jack to the bed with his lower half pressed to the frost boy's backside.

Panting, Jack strained to look back at Pitch as the Boogeyman kissed him below his ear. He was allowed to move onto his back, and once they were face to face Pitch began kissing his throat.

"Why are you giving all this to me?" Jack questioned.

He was so confused. He'd never expected to be doing this with Pitch, even in his dreams. Pitch was so gentle with him. His affection seemed so sincere.

Pitch's body glided between Jack's thighs, carefully pressing himself to Jack's arousal and making the young Guardian sigh with pleasure.

"I want you to be mine, Jack Frost," Pitch answered, his words followed by another kiss to the boy's neck. "Just like I want to be yours…"

His. To be _His_. The sentiment behind those words were not lost on him at all.

Jack felt a hardness pressing against him that was not his own. When Pitch rocked his hips down into him, Jack suddenly realized that Pitch was turned on as well. His face became twice as hot as it was before, and he hugged onto Pitch with obvious fear.

"Afraid, Jack?" Pitch growled seductively.

Jack nodded, and in response, Pitch chuckled with amusement.

"Fear is nice…. but I won't hurt you, Jack," he informed the younger male.

Pitch snapped his fingers, and the next thing Jack knew he was overwhelmed by the heat of Pitch's skin pressed up against him. Pitch still wore his cloak, but his pants…was that…?

"Pitch…" Jack whispered, his shyness on full display when he realized they were both naked now.

The hardness that had been held back by the cloth of Pitch's pants was now touching him directly, their cocks presses together as Pitch rolled his hips forward, causing a nice bit of friction that made Jack whimper.

He dared to reach down between them, a nervous hand slipping between them as he felt out Pitch's erection. He knew when he found it because it was so hot, so hard… When his fingers lightly brushed the tip of it, Pitch let out a pleasured growl that turned into a lengthy moan.

"That's it…" the Boogeyman urged him.

Jack gasped from the sexiness of Pitch's tone as he gripped the older male more firmly, examining the smooth hotness he held in his hand. Pitch thrust against his palm with a breathless moan, and Jack pressed his legs together as he felt a bolt of arousal pierce him to the core.

As Jack began to timidly stroke Pitch's member, Pitch slowly lost his composure; like chipping paint off an old wall.

Growing frantic, Pitch suddenly grabbed Jack's wrists and pinned them above his head, capturing the young Guardian's lips with his own. Jack yelped into Pitch's mouth as he felt the man's tongue slip past his lips, their cocks rubbing together as Pitch humped against him with a crazed and animalistic hunger.

"You don't know how badly I want to take you right now," Pitch whispered, a hint of anger in his voice.

Jack felt the terror gripping at his heart again. He was trapped between desire and desperation, not knowing what Pitch had in store for him but dying to know what it was. Swallowing his fear, he hugged himself against Pitch.

"…I want all of you…" Jack murmured sweetly, his lips brushing against the older male's ear.

He heard a loving purr rumble in Pitch's throat as he nuzzled into Jack's chest. His hands left Jack's wrists and touched his thighs before pushing them up and spreading Jack's legs.

A beam of light had managed its way into Pitch's bedroom, and for the first time since this whole thing had started, Jack could see.

The bed they were on was a very big and kingly canopy bed, torn drapes strewn about and partially concealing the bed from the rest of the world. Pitch was sitting back between his legs, his robe open and showing off light gray skin that reminded Jack of ashes. Those bright golden eyes were looking over every inch of Jack's nakedness, drinking in the sight of the Frost Guardian who was bare and vulnerable before him.

"Pitch…" Jack whispered, mesmerized by Pitch's own attractiveness.

Pitch's eyes wandered up to Jack's, and he gave the boy a knowing smile.

"You know what I'm going to do, Jack?" Pitch asked him, keeping their eyes locked in a stare.

Jack nodded. He could feel butterflies in his stomach from the mere thought. Pitch was just teasing him now, prolonging this little game of his.

"Do you still want it?"

Biting his lip, Jack gave Pitch a pleading look. The Boogeyman rose an eyebrow, not moving.

"Yes…" Jack finally answered. "I want you… I want all of you, Pitch…"

Pitch hummed, taking Jack's words as consent. When he reached down and touched Jack's opening with his fingers, he found the area was still slick and wet from earlier. He smiled briefly in thought.

"You liked my tongue, didn't you?" he asked, and Jack couldn't hide his bashful expression.

"Yes…" he admitted, and Pitch smiled as he leaned down.

Something was pressing up against Jack's entrance; something hot and hard.

"I promise you, this will be even better."

With little warning, Jack felt something penetrating him and stretching him, slowly easing into his passage and making him moan from the odd sensation. This was definitely different from Pitch's tongue; it was solid and thick and god it felt good.

"Does it hurt?" Pitch asked him, sounding concerned.

Jack was about to nod, but he instead shook his head. It burned a little, that was certain. But it mostly just felt…

"Hot," Jack whimpered, and his body shivered as it slid deeper. "What are you….?"

Interrupting with a chuckle, Pitch sharply thrust inward, striking a spot that made colors dance before Jack's eyes. His back arched off the bed, completely overwhelmed.

"I'm fucking you…" Pitch whispered, and it was then that he began pulling back out, slow and gentle.

Jack wanted to cover his face with his hands. He wanted to hide his lustful expression from the King of Nightmares who was watching him so intently. He wanted to cover himself up and hide away completely from that piercing stare. When Pitch was almost all the way out, he pushed back inside with one smooth motion from his hips, ripping a cry of pure ecstasy from the frost boy.

Pitch was pressing right up against something that was driving Jack crazy. Buried to the hilt inside of him, Pitch rotated his hips, rubbing his cock against that special area and making Jack gasp and pant.

A violent moan escaped the young Guardian's mouth when Pitch wrapped his slender fingers around the boy's neglected member, stroking it back to full hardness. He heard the older male laugh softly, teasing the tip that was leaking his essence.

"So eager…" Pitch whispered lovingly, giving Jack's member a playful squeeze that forced Jack to arch away, sliding Pitch out of his tight heat as he bucked into the hand.

"You've made my hand wet. Can you feel it, Jack?"

As Pitch stroked his cock, Jack nodded. He could feel how hot and wet it was, how it made Pitch's grip slippery and allowed him to fuck Pitch's hand with ease. As he lowered himself down and away from Pitch's hand, the Boogeyman slammed his hips forward, hitting that spot again and making Jack cry out.

This time, Pitch didn't remain stationary. He pulled back just as quickly, and began shoving his cock back and forth inside of Jack's entrance, all the while jerking the boy's member at a pace that matched his thrusts.

Jack threw his head back; eyes wide and mouth open as his voice carried throughout Pitch's lair. He couldn't hold onto a single thought as he was so mercilessly pounded and stroked. It was a blur of heat and pleasure, that odd sensation coiling in his abdomen.

Closing his eyes, he writhed helplessly when Pitch stilled himself just for a moment, examining the look on the young Guardian's face. Jack forced himself down against Pitch, impaling himself on the older male's cock and drawing out a long hiss of pleasure when he did it again.

Jack thought this would continue forever; thrusting up into Pitch's hand and feeling himself be filled. But when Pitch rammed himself back inside, Jack's eyes shot open as that pressure was suddenly released.

His gasp twisted itself into a panicked moan, and he could feel Pitch thrust inside him a couple more times before he began groaning.

"_Jack_…."

The hand on his member was gripping the tip, and Jack was shocked to feel both himself and Pitch throbbing hard; Pitch throbbing inside of him, and Jack pulsing in Pitch's hand. Jack hugged himself up against the Boogeyman's body as he throbbed a couple more times before his body went limp.

Pitch managed to hold himself up on shaky arms, and he stared down at the young Guardian with a very pleased look on his face.

Jack gazed back at him with half-lidded eyes. They were both panting from their mutual release, but with Jack he was panting frost.

"Still think this is a dream?" Pitch asked, not bothering to hide his playful smirk.

Jack shook his head and smiled back. When Pitch eased himself out, Jack felt his exit followed by a bit of fluid. He really hoped it wouldn't turn into ice.

"Still afraid?"

This questioned seemed a little out of place, and again Jack shook his head. The King of Nightmares sighed with what looked like relief before laying himself down beside Jack. Jack immediately clung to the older male, and he was surprised when Pitch wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close.

Jack closed his eyes, and fell into a peaceful sleep, closely followed by Pitch.


End file.
